Pirates of the Caribbean: Tiaret's Revenge
by James Brodie
Summary: Tiaret Corso is abandoned by a mutinous crew. 5 years later she seeks out Jack Sparrow to help her get revenge on her crew and gain her ship the Tigress back.
1. Chapter One

Prologue:  
  
Tiara screamed in fury as she watched her beloved ship, the Tigress, sail away under someone else's command. The stars, which had always looked comforting to her before, now looked down upon her coldly. She fell back into the sand, watching her freedom sail away from her. It was then that she did something she never had done before. She wept.  
  
5 years later.....  
  
As always, there was a rough crowd at the Midnight Breeze: rowdy regulars, local drunks, persistent whores, and as always, a smattering of pirates on shore for a break and looking for a good time. But as is the way of Tortuga, where the rum flows free and the passion flows hot. In the tavern, there were already several fights breaking out, and it wasn't even midnight. The barmaids scurried around, casually stepping over bodies that had fallen out of their chair due to passing out from too much rum.  
  
Shouts, curses, and breaking glass were hardly unusual occurrences in the Midnight Breeze, but when the moonlight showed midnight, the entire tavern quieted down into hushed whispers. Even the fights broke up, the participants returning to their tables. The reason for this could be summed up in one word - Ciara. She glided onto the stage with an ethereal presence, as if her feet weren't even touching the floor. Nobody knew her except by that one name. Nobody knew anything about her, really. But it didn't matter. It just added to the mystery of the creature on the stage before them. With one look across the room, she had all the men in a trance, and even some of the women. It was one of her gifts.  
  
She was strikingly beautiful, with flawless porcelain skin, flowing auburn hair, with a perfectly fit and shaped body. But none of those things were why she could quiet a crowd as rowdy as this one with one glance. It was her eyes. A luscious shade of green, they could pierce through the most shrouded of souls, leaving the person on the other end of the gaze feeling naked and unprotected in their own mind. Whispers around the tavern rumored that she could even read minds, if she took a feeling to. Ciara smiled as she saw the affect she had over the rogues. Men shivered in their seats at her smile. So dangerously wicked it was, it made most people uneasy.  
  
She glanced around, eyeing a few hungry-eyes pirates as she did. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the person she was looking for. The person, in fact, that she had been waiting for nearly seven months. A pirate. Making berth at Tortuga, likely for only a short period of time. The only person here who might rival her fame. He sat with his legs propped up on the table, his hat lazily covering his eyes. He was the only man in the room not watching her intently, and ironically, the only one she cared about being there at all. It was then that she started to sing.  
  
It was rumored that she could raise the dead to life with only her voice, a rumor which was believed, due to the fact that whoever heard her sing was chilled to the bone. The rumors weren't true, of course, but she wasn't about to correct them, it benefited her more that they believed stories such as that. Her singing made grown pirates, dedicated to a life of killing and pillaging without emotion, weep like children. They all were there to hear her sing. And sing she did. Her song floated like a wisp of smoke into the ears of the man sitting in the corner, the man she had waited for. Capitan Jack Sparrow.  
  
She saw him stiffen. Slowly, he removed the hat from his head and his feet from the table, and his face contorted into an expression of confusion and awe. It was then that she focused her piercing green eyes onto his deep brown ones. He held her gaze for far longer than most, holding it until she smiled her wicked smile. That was when he looked away. When Sparrow looked back, she had already moved on to entertaining the rest of the crowd with her surreal singing.  
  
After her performance, "Ciara" walked back to her private room above the tavern, dropping the "mysterious beauty" attitude that worked the crowd over so well. It wasn't really her, but it helped pull in the money. It comforted her to know that nobody knew the real her. Nobody knew her past or even who she was. Few people on the sea knew that her name was really Tiaret Corso, the former captain of the Tigress. Tiaret let few things about herself be known nowadays. Never really the same after she lost her ship.  
  
She changed into her more comfortable clothing; charcoal breeches, off- white billowing shirt, light gray vest, and midnight black boots. Each and every article of clothing threadbare from extensive use. She also owned a faded black coat, but in the sweltering heat of the Caribbean, it was hardly needed. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed, allowing herself to relax and gather her wits before she returned back downstairs.  
  
Closing her eyes, she set a firm resolve in her mind as she stood back up. Grabbing her sword and pistol from her dresser, she shoved the pistol into her sash around her waist and the sword at her side. Carefully concealing a dagger in her boot, Tiaret finally felt comfortable. Eyeing herself in her mirror, she pulled her hair back into a bandana and gave herself a roguish wink. What with the common clothes paired with the bandana and weaponry, nobody would recognize her. At least not unless she stared them in the eye. Keeping this in mind, she grabbed an old leather hat that covered her eyes if she kept her head down enough. Tiaret pulled herself up to her full height and took a deep breath. It was now or never. 


	2. Chapter Two

Capitan Jack Sparrow was disoriented. That didn't happen often, especially when he had only had one glass of rum. He told himself that was the problem as he ordered himself another pint. But he knew that wasn't it. It was the girl. The girl with the piercing green eyes. Never in his life had he felt as exposed as he did at that instant when she looked into his eyes. However, the unknown was the unknown, and he did his best to push the girl out of his mind.  
  
Tiaret made her way slowly down the stairs to the main floor of the tavern, were she knew Sparrow was drinking, more than likely alone. She hoped. Keep her head down as to avoid eye contact, she pushed through the throbbing mass of people towards the more secluded corner where the person she was looking for sat, looking slightly uneasy. Even with an uneasy expression on his face, Tiaret could tell that Jack was a very handsome man, albeit rough around the edges. Leaning against a wooden support beam, she studied this man from head to toe. Eyeing the trinkets in his hair, she felt an immense wave of jealousy towards this man. She wondered where he had acquired such ornaments, what adventures he had been on to gain them. Sailing anywhere he wanted to be, while she was stuck on this rock with no place to go. Despite the jealousy, she felt a strange connection with this man, for he too had watched his ship being sailed away by a mutinous crew. Twice. Which, among many reasons, is why she was looking for him and him alone. Gathering up her courage, Tiaret swaggered confidently over to his table, straddling a spare chair and plopping herself down directly across from him, still not showing her eyes. Jack started; peering curiously at this ruffian that had decided his table was ideal.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, mate, who are ye and what do you want with me?" he asked, with his usual smirk.  
  
"I ain't here to cause no trouble. You see, I need to talk to you. In private, if you don't mind." Tiaret said in a low voice, "I have a room upstairs. If you could spare some of yer time, I'd 'preciate it."  
  
Jack was certain now that the person across from him was a woman, but he could barely see her face, and that made him cautious. "And what makes you think I'll hop off of my chair here, abandon my rum, and follow you up to your room, merry as you please for someone I don't know and who won't even show me their face? I didn't live this long by being stupid, luv."  
  
Tiaret lifted up her head, looking Sparrow straight in the eye. "No, friend, I suppose you haven't," she said, her voice little above a whisper.  
  
Jack's heart stopped. It was the girl. She was dressed differently, sure, but the eyes were unmistakable. He swallowed.  
  
"Ciara, right? That's what two gents at the other table were callin' ye."  
  
Tiaret rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ciara. That's what they call me. Now, if you don't mind?" she motioned upstairs.  
  
He hesitated. This could be dangerous. She didn't look like the type of girl to mess around. Then again, she also didn't look like she would hesitate in killing you. But there was something about her.something that intrigued him. And in Jacks book, that was worth investigating.  
  
"Well alright then lassie. Lead the way." 


	3. Chapter Three

Tiaret led the way up the stairs to her room, Jack following closely behind. As they walked up the stairs, Jack gave a cheeky grin, his eyes resting on her hips swaggering and the way her buttocks filled her charcoal breeches.  
  
"Sparrow, keep your eyes in check," Tiaret snapped, not even turning around.  
  
"Just keeping an eye on the goods, darling. And it's Captain Jack Sparrow to you."  
  
"Careful what you suggest, sir. I'm not sure you could handle the likes of me," she commented.  
  
"Care to make a friendly bet on that? 'Cause I would love to try."  
  
"Just keep walking."  
  
They reached her heavy oak door and she pushed it open. Tiaret motioned for him to have a seat at the large wooden table on the other side of the room from her bed. He pulled up a chair, keeping his eyes on her at all times, still not trusting the situation. He didn't know what it was, but something about her made his blood run hot. Tiaret could sense that Jack was uneasy, so she removed her sword and pistol and tossed them onto her bed. Feeling comforted by the dagger still concealed in her boot, she straddled the chair across from Jack and looked at him.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Jack. I can call you Jack, can't I?"  
  
He started to correct her with his usual insistence of Captain Jack Sparrow, but the challenging look she gave him made him catch his tongue. "You can call me whatever you'd like, love."  
  
"'Preciate it. As I was saying, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to capture a ship that is one of the most lucrative pirate ships in the Caribbean?"  
  
"Just one of?"  
  
"Five years ago a new captain took control of the ship. It's value has gone down since then, but only slightly", Tiaret explained, taking care to stay vague.  
  
"What ship do you mean, mate?"  
  
"The Tigress."  
  
"The Tigress? You must not get out much, luv. The Tigress is untouchable."  
  
Tiaret's heart caught in her throat. "Why? What happened to the Tigress?"  
  
"Have you not heard the story, Ciara? You must spend way too much time in this tavern. High on last year, the Tigress had its eye on a merchant vessel. They approached it, looking for an extra source of income. Little did they know, it was no merchant vessel they were up against. It was the Silver Shadow."  
  
"The Tigress came up against the Silver Shadow?" Tiaret exclaimed, "Well what happened to it?"  
  
"Calm down, luv. The Tigress got away fine, barely a scratch on 'er. But this time, it was under the command of the Silver Shadow's captain, Captain Brooks. He adopted the ship and crew into his fleet. They're now the most unstoppable pair in the ocean. You'd be mad to go up against them."  
  
Tiaret inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. The Tigress, her beautiful ship, under the command of monsters. Two monsters now. Captain Brooks, and her mutinous first mate, Laioni Echelopa.  
  
Tiaret was devastated. "So I guess you can't help me then.sorry to waste your time." she trailed off at the grin on Jack's face.  
  
"I said you would have to be mad to go up against them. Not that I wouldn't do it. I can help you, mate. I was just makin' sure you know what you're gettin' into. Now, if I'm to help you, I need to know everything. Everything, you hear me? What's your connection to the Tigress, Ciara?"  
  
Tiaret sighed. Here we go. 


End file.
